New Adventure and a Vampire
by SetsukoKuran
Summary: Senior year. What new betrayals, friends, romances, drama will the new year bring? Find out. Keep in mind I've only read the first two Manga so this is a basis more off of the Anime. Enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

_Senior year...final year at Youkai Academy. Where new students come, and old ones go. Speaking of new students...there was a new senior inductee...let's see where this first day leads off to. WEEEEE!_

"Tsukune?" Said a deep commanding voice. It was Moka, or well...what was left of her. After the great barrier battle Moka had emptied her rosary into the barrier's lock, to save Youkai and the human world from disaster. The chairman was dead and little miss tinker bell, Lilith and her stupid mirror. "Oh, hey, good morning Moka!" Tsukune replied. It was the usual morning walk from dorm to school on the wrecked sandy graveled road. "Good morning Tsukune. How are you faring?"

"Ah, ha." Tsukune muttered, he was still unsure of how to respond to this...inner Moka. Outer Moka was so much more feminine and for peace. Inner Moka was kind of demanding, scary, and proper, but all actuality they were still both the 'same' Moka. "I guess I'm doing okay." Tsukune chuckled rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

Moka noticed his uneasiness and she inwardly frowned. _If only I could be the Moka you knew._ She thought to herself, and then stalled in her tracks. She sniffed the air, turning she looked at Tsukune who was puzzled. "What's wrong Moka?"

"Tsukune it's been so long since I've...you don't really expect me to..." Moka trailed off. "Don't expect you to...ahhhhh Moka!" Moka had latched onto his neck, drinking his sweet luscious blood. She gently pulled away, and licked her lips. A small blush came across her pale face. "Sorry Tsukune. You can't expect me to resist what I haven't had in so long now can you?" She chuckled softly.

Tsukune rubbed his neck. "Of course not Moka." He smiled at her, "come on we'll be late to homeroom." As the two walked off into sunlight, a figured waited in the shadows.

"Welcome back seniors! This is your final year here at Yokai so let's make it the best year ever! Meoww!" The door opened to the classroom, and in came a pale skinned woman, with blackish blue hair and who had appeared to have red eyes. She was wearing a seemingly traditional Chinese cheongsam, and what looked like combat boots. "Oh! Class seems we have a new student, would you care to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Nekonome announced.

"Akua, Akua Shuzen. You all can just call me Aqua." Aqua vacantly smiled. The moment the first two syllables entered Moka's ear, Moka slumped deep into her seat. This was unlike her personality. Mrs. Nekonome told Aqua to go sit down. The only seat was in the back row, next to Kurumu. Aqua purposefully walked down the aisle so she passed Moka, giving her a swift smirk, and sat down.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kurumu, lightly shrugging. No one knew what was going on, no one expect Moka who was clutching her desk chair as if she had to hang on for dear life. Moka's face was beat red. Luckily for her the first day of school usually consisted of a short pep talk by the teacher. **Dong. **The bell tolled, ending the class. Immediately without saying a word, like the speed of light Moka bolted out of the classroom. "Moka wait!" Tsukune called after and sighed. "What do you suppose that was about Kurumu?" Tsukune asked as he gathered his things.

"Who knows? Maybe it's just a Vampire thing." Kurumu chuckled jokingly in a low voice. Tsukune frowned. "That's not funny; I'm going to go see if she's okay." Tsukune took off after Moka leaving the rest of the crew behind.

_It cannot be! No I will not allow it. My elder sister here!? No, this cannot be happening. _Moka fumed as she paced the wooded cemetery road to the school. "What is the matter lil sister?" Aqua chuckled from a tree, jumping down and landing on one knee. Moka jumped startled and placed a hand over her heart. "Is that any way to treat your big sister? No hug?" Aqua smirked, and took a few steps toward Moka.

"Uh...I..." Moka was at a loss for words, she couldn't tell if she was frightened or happy to see her big sister. Maybe a bit of both? _For god's sake! Pull yourself together Moka! _ "Aqua, hi. What a surprise to see you." Moka closed the distance between the two of them and hugged her big sister. "Definitely a surprise seeeee I knew I'd surprise you!" Aqua spoke cheerfully. "Yes you certainly did, curious though...why are you here?"

Aqua's smile ruffled up like a potato chip. "Why do you think I'm here silly? To be spend my lil sis' senior year with her! Yippieeee." She clapped her hands together and lifted her leg up, as if jumping for joy. "Um...Aqua, your...you already graduated from High School. I'm not falling for that." Moka said calmly. In the distance there was six pair of feet stomping rather rapidly the dusty road.

"Moka! Moka! Where are you? Moka!" It was Tsukune's voice in the distance. Moka turned in relief to hear Tsukune. "Over here Tsukune!" Moka shouted out. Tsukune rounded the corner with Mizore, and Kurumu trailing behind.

"Mo...Moka...ther...there you are." Tsukune panted placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I was wondering where you ran off to." Moka's face turned a deep red. "Oh, sorry Tsukune. I had to go meet someone you see..." Moka was cut off by a fuming Kurumu.

"Meet somebody!" Kurumu yelled. Tsukune jumped, not realizing that Kurumu and Mizore had followed him. "We ran all this damn way thinking Tsukune was going to get in trouble trying to save your damn ass again, just to hear you say you had to meet somebody!"

"Cool off." Whispered Mizore who froze Kurumu for the time being, and stood there, sucking on her lollipop.

"Uh hello! Am I chopped liver over here?" Aqua exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, Moka who is your friend?" Tsukune asked politely. "Tsukune this is Akua Shuzen, most people call her Aqua. She's my eldest sister." Moka answered.

"Another Vampire?" Tsukune and Mizore simultaneously said, both falling to the ground in shock. "Sooo they know who we are lil sister?" Aqua spoke with somewhat of a deadly tone, which made Moka take on a defensive position. "Tsukune has known from day one, and you'll do well to stay away from him. Besides you and I are not the only Vampires here sister."

Aqua heartedly laughed. "Aha, ha, ha, that's right...Kokoa. Seems she needs to be monitored more than you Moka." Aqua laughed. "Monitored! Look who is talking." Moka countered with a smirked. Tsukune and the other two stared at the two Vampire siblings.

"Heh...nothing like a family reunion right guys?" Tsukune said weakly.

"So that is why you're here? To monitor your younger sisters, or slay us like you did mother?" Moka growled softly, red eyes burning into Aqua's gaze. Aqua smirked, unaffected by her younger sister's hope of hurting her. "I did what I had to, to protect you Moka. You are wrong about father sending me here..." She spat. Moka looked taken aback, since coming to Yokai to get away from family and get education; the young Vampire hadn't had much time in talking with her family.

"Drawing a blank lil sis?" Aqua laughed, shaking her head. "Grandfather Alucard sent me on behalf of the battled that happened here a week ago with Youkai's barrier." Moka slowly filled with fear. Grandfather Alucard was an extremely powerful S-Class Vampire. Of course...all of Moka's family was S-Class Monsters. "Why pray tell do **you **care what happens to Yokai Academy?" Moka spoke, challenging her elder sister's reasoning.

"Oh, I don't care what happens to the Academy, I simple care about the fact of how it happened. Big hero aren't you? No rosary to hold you back now Moka. Father would surely disapprove of this as he was always trying to protect you."

"I did what I had to, to protect Tsukune!" She blurted out then threw a hand over her mouth. Aqua smirked at this faltering excuse for a Vampire. "Pathetic, and I thought you were the strong one of us all Moka. Of course...the human. Boy hadn't Moka showed up to save your tiny ass my father would have ripped you to shreds. I still won't ever understand what my father saw in you, human." Aqua shrugged. "Oh, well...his age is obviously catching up to him." With an unsuspecting blow, Moka slapped Aqua with all her power, and sent her older sister flying into a tree. "Don't you ever talk about father like that again, you bitch!"

"Oh come on sis, do you not know when to take a joke? You must be losing if you still think that mother is dead." Aqua bellowed with laughter. Moka snarled. "She is dead...sealed away because of grandfather."

Aqua just stood there and shook her head. "Speaking of Akasha and grandfather...you failed the family Moka. When did you start caring for humans? I will have to finish grandfather's will for him.." Aqua playfully said revealing her fangs a bit more and coming toward Tsukune who looked horribly frightened.

"Moka!" Tsukune screamed, and then a shadow cloud hovered around him. It was Mizore and Kurumu in their monster forms. "You seem to have forgotten about us Akua. We will not let you hurt Tsukune."

"And you really think you lower class monsters can defeat me?" Aqua laughed darkly charging at full speed, paying no attention to where her younger sister was. "They may not be able to, but I most certainly can!" Moka delivered a series of spinning, flying kicks, and round house kicks, striking her sister's body with anger and hatred. No one would threaten to hurt Tsukune.

Aqua laughed weakly as she had been caught off guard when Moka attacked her. Slowly getting up she mocked a clapping motion. "Well done Moka. Even without your 'other half' you are equally as strong if not stronger especially when you are angry." Aqua mused with a grin.

Moka stood there in slight shock that her elder sister had recovered so quickly from her ambush attack. "You will leave Tsukune alone Akua." Moka demanded growling.

Aqua nodded lightly. "I will leave him alone only because there is still a slight chance that you may be able to kick your older sister's but in a fight. Don't forget where your respect lays my sister. I still am family." With that Aqua headed back to her dorm at the school.

Moka sneered and squished through the small barrier that was Kurumu and Mizore to get to Tsukune. "Tsukune are you okay?" She asked genuinely, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurumu pushed Moka out of the way. "Tsukune kun...it's okay. Come on, let's go grab lunch."

"Wait up Kurumu and Tsukune!" Mizore called after, all three of them leaving Moka behind. Moka slowly put her hands in her pockets and followed seven steps behind, biting her lip, still somewhat angry that her sister had tried to kill Tsukune.

It was the next morning, Moka awoke, and after realizing what had happened she sat bolt upright in her bed. _Tsukune! _She thought to herself. Quickly Moka jumped out of bed and dressed into her school uniform and bolted out the door with her suitcase. She made it half way down the hallway when she..."Oomph!" Moka got knocked backed, "Hey what's the big..." She looked up and blushed cutting herself off mid-sentence noticing it was Tsukune.

Tsukune gathered himself and faced Moka. "Oh hey, morning Moka." He smiled lightly. "You weren't in homeroom so I decided to come see if you were okay and if you were planning on coming to the club meeting." Tsukune spoke hopeful. Out of the corner of her mouth Moka smiled and firmly nodded. "Yeah of course, I don't think my alarm went off. Didn't mean to worry you Tsukune. Shall we go then to the meeting?" Tsukune naturally linked his arm around Moka's who blushed softly hidden from Tsukune to see as they marched to the Newspaper Club meeting.

"Alright guys what do you think we should right about for this issues Yokai Gazette?" Tsukune asked openly. He looked around at pondering newspaper club members. Then Kurumu spoke up, "Well...let's aim it specifically at the seniors! Idea's for senior pranks, kissing station..." Kurumu trailed off dreaming happily. Tsukune placed his head in his hands. "Thanks Kurumu, but I don't..."

"What about kicking some ass?" Moka spoke up, she placed down a boxing magazine. Everyone stared at her with some fear in their eyes. "There are tons of ways to kick some. Flying kicks! Spinning kicks, round house kicks!" She demonstrated to herself. "If you'd like I could perform them for you."

Yukari blinked softly. "Moka I don't think..." Before Yukari could continue she was cut off by Tsukune. "I think that is a great idea Moka! I think it would help people lose some weight and make phy ed more fun." He smiled. Moka grinned, but it wasn't full, it was merely smeared across her face like butter. "Glad I could be of help."

The rest of the club meeting was organizing what to write for articles and segments in the paper. Yukari decided to write a cooking session on easy recipes that could take place of their school's lunch. Kurumu was always talking about some kind of love related thing. In order to make her shut up Tsukune let Kurumu write a segment on relationship advice. Probably in the end it was not a good idea.

Moka sat there writing in her journal about different ways of kicking ass. She was mainly trying to focus on a catchy title for the segment.


	2. Insanity and a Vampire

The meeting ended and so was the sun setting. Moka walked off to her dorm. She was thoughtful, looking almost too peaceful. Her lips were pressed together as she looked out her window over her desk. Her room was across from Tsukune's room, but she wasn't paying attention to that. Not as much as she wanted to at least. She was too worried about Aqua showing up and trying to kill Tsukune again. _Tsukune I'm sorry that my sister wants to claim you as hers. I will not allow this! I just won't let it happen. _A soft knock was heard at her door, Moka wondered who could be coming to visit her at this hour. It was almost three in the morning. Moka carefully approached the door and opened it. "Hello sister." It was Aqua. She was wearing a robe and smiled softly. "What do you want Aqua?" Moka asked defensively.

"Whoa hey now sis. I'm not here to start a fight. I just want to talk to my sister, make up for lost time."

Moka rolled her eyes. "You fool; there is no time between us. Not after what you did to mother." Moka spoke with an undertone, pain in her voice. "Oh, come now Moka. You must forgive me for that. It's hard when you are battling family members. Grandfather Alucard was so strong. Mother had no right to step in between and play the Dark Lord part." Aqua countered, with a scrunched up nose.

"None of you had any right to start what you did! She was my **mother **Aqua. More of my blood mother than yours. I was under her protection! You took that away from me." Moka growled. "Sister, calm yourself. Like I said I came here to make up for lost time. You are family, and I love you dearly. Could we not go for a hunt like old times?"

"You will never have me back the way you want. You lost me years ago, you just expect to come waltzing in here unannounced saying you're sorry and trying to kill my familiar? You are dead wrong Akua. In fact you are dead to me." Moka's words lightly stung Akua, who huffed. "If you think words will end this feud, you have another thing coming lil sister. You have broken the Shuzen family mission to destroy all humans. If I didn't know better I'd say you were falling in love with him." Aqua accused, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_Getting in too deep Moka. You cannot let your family influence you. _Moka thought to herself. Actually was slightly scared, not for herself, but for Tsukune's life. Moka knew that there was more to the situation then Aqua was telling her. As for Moka, she was going to find out.

For the next couple of days Homeroom felt lighter, though none of the monster students even really cared, they just felt happier. The group of four that was hanging around in the corner knew why though. To the students 'inner Moka' held an eerie, commanding presence over the Academy. That was a problem though...Moka was in class, nor was her sister Akua. This scared Tsukune.

Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu all noticed the change in atmosphere, also noting that Tsukune was not himself. "Heyyyy...Tsukune..." Mizore spoke calmly, appearing out of nowhere. "Oh hey Mizore." Tsukune replied softly. Mizore frowned lightly, "You can call me your little snow buddy." Mizore smiled. Kurumu rolled her eyes and slapped Mizore across the fact. "Don't you get it you small tit-ed ice block! Tsukune doesn't want to call you anything, but Mizore!" She gawked, and grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Right Tsuk kun?" She happily responded, rubbing her breasts up and down against Tsukune's chest. "Alright, alright you two..." Yukari said annoyed, pulling a perky Kurumu by her ear off of Tsukune.

"Ah, heh." Tsukune stared blankly. "Um...guys look, I'm sorry...something isn't right. I need to find out where Moka and Aqua are. I'll catch up with you all later!" Tsukune shouted as he sprinted off to seek out information.


	3. Fire and a Vampire

"So this is what finally ended your pink haired reign." Aqua spoke to herself, in Yokai's basement where Moka's rosary lies in place to keep the barrier from becoming unbalanced. "Yes sister. This is where it all ended, and began again." Came Moka's voice. Aqua didn't seem to falter as she stared at the rosary crafted by her father. "It seems like only yesterday you and Kokoa were on one of your endless battling infatuations." Akua spoke coolly. "Mother hated it you know. Hated seeing both of her daughters practically fight to the death. She couldn't bare the thought of either one of you getting seriously hurt."

"Alas though, you knowing what it was like to be a big sister, had to have made you understand what I did for you was in your best interest Moka." Akua turned around, and folded her arms over her chest. "Obsessing over me was not the way to go about creating a bond, Akua. What you did was unforgivable, even mother surviving; living soullessly in Alucard is crueler than any death that could have been bestowed upon her."

Akua scoffed. "Moka everything I did, I did for you. You have been all I ever had." Moka rolled her eyes. "I doubt that Akua. Answer me this...why have you really come to Yokai Academy?" A smirk rolled across Aqua's face. "I thought you would have figured it out by now Moka. Especially with my hint when I told you who sent me to monitor my sisters."

Moka stared blankly in space and then finally the blank filled in. _No it cannot be...Grandfather..._A look of horror sliced crossed Moka's features. Akua noticed this and the smirk only widened on her face. "That reaction tells me something lil sister. Grandfather Alucard has awakened, and you did a mighty job in helping." She sung cheerfully.

"Helping!?" Moka scowled. "How the hell did I help?"  
>"Think about it Moka...to awaken a Vampire...all he needs is..."<br>"Blood. That cannot be right! My shinso blood has not fully unleashed!" Moka spoke in disbelief.

"Now you know that's not true. What about when you kicked my ass after you found out about Akasha? Your power released, and since Shinso was also in your mother's blood, it awakened Alucard." Aqua explained. "Isn't family inheritance lovely!?" She mocked jokingly. Aqua cackled softly.

A low growl was building in Moka's throat. What would happen? There were after all two S-Class Vampires with Shinso power. However unlike Kokoa, Akua knew Moka very well when it came to combat. Moka was a master in the art of Taekwondo. "Cat got your tongue lil sister? Don't worry I won't be here much longer, I do not know how you tolerate the lowly A-Class Monsters." Akua scoffed lightly wrinkling her nose up like if something stinky just hit her nose.

"You fool! Those lovely A-Class Monsters are my friends. They are under my protection. Sister I am afraid your time is..." Moka cut off startled by the sound of someone falling. Both of the Vampires looked over at the stairs leading into the basement.

"Oomph..." It was Tsukune. He had tripped and tumbled down the steps. He knew there weren't many places where Moka would be. "H-Hey Moka." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head that he hit on the floor.

"Tsukune! What are you doing here?" Moka asked eyes widened. "I knew something happened when you weren't showing up to class." Tsukune replied shortly.

"Well, well, look at that the love reunion. I do not know how you manage it sister, leaving a human so hung up for you that he actually upon his own will comes to see if you're okay. WOW. Brav-o, brav-o." Aqua smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

Moka was holding Tsukune's head in her hand. "You are an idiot you know." She whispered, her eye twitching as she removed her hand away and noticed there was blood on it. _Oh no! Not now. Control yourself Moka! _She thought to herself and stood up looking at her sister. "Your mockery is at an end Akua." Aqua was at her side just as Moka finished her sentence, sniffing the air pleasantly, staring at Tsukune. "Mmmm...I cannot resist. You chose your familiar well." Baring her fangs Aqua started in toward Tsukune. "Moka!" Tsukune cried out. A high spinning kick came out of the air the sole of Moka's shoe implanting a powerful blow to Aqua's face sending her tumbling back.

"You promised you wouldn't touch Tsukune. I am certainly not going to let you drink his blood!" Before Aqua had time to recover another kick engraved her foot on Aqua's face. Aqua stood up slowly, and screamed, charging after her sister. Moka did the same thing. It was a head to head battle. Tsukune watched in horror, jumping up he ran toward the two angry Vampire. "Stop it!" He shouted, sliding in between the two. Moka noticed this just in time to withdraw and move out of the way, but Aqua didn't care, slamming into Tsukune with deadly power sending him flying across the room. Moka threw her head back and saw a limp Tsukune just lying there. Aqua looked pleased.

A glow emitted from Moka, darker than the average normal red that surrounded her. Moka started to deliver a combo of attacks, this glow following her every flawless move. Every hit was a direct massacre, Moka had unleashed Shinso. The last time this had happened was when Moka thought Aqua killed her mother. Moka was becoming uncontrollable with her attacks. Her sister's blood spewing everywhere, the sound of broken ribs. _Moka, this isn't the way to go about it..._a soft smooth voice spoke in Moka's head as she delivered the final blow to her sister's chest. Moka was huffing and puffing, clutching her fists. Moka straightened herself up, almost looking regal now. She looked at her sister who was laying temporarily lifeless on the ground and then ran over to Tsukune. "Are you okay Tsukune?" She kneeled down and encompassed him in her arms, lifting him with easy. Tsukune stirred, but couldn't say much as it hurt to breath. Moka looked at her sister as Tsukune and Moka left the basement. "Know your place."


End file.
